Los seis furiosos
by vtrinx
Summary: Despues de los eventos de gonmen , en consejo de maestros manda a un nuevo integrante . Sera aceptado por los chicos? , como esto cambiara todo en el palacio? , mi version de kfp 3 ( no bullin ...okno)
1. Chapter 1

**No soy dueño de kpf, creo que eso ya es algo logico, y casi nadie lee esto :v.**

 **Capítulo :1 prologo**

Una mañana tranquila y silenciosa , en la famosa academia de lee da, donde el magnífico grulla resaltó sus grandes habilidades en el Kung fu y fue elegido como uno de los cinco furiosos que ya todos conocen. Todo andaba como todos los días hay, entrenaban , almorzaban, entrenaban y entrenaban. Pero a diferencia de otros días hoy era el día en que los mejores de la academia hirian a probar sus habilidades en el gran reto de madera en el cual los candidatos deberían atravesar todos los obstáculos , tomar la bandera roja y traerla de vuelta al inicio. Suena fácil verdad?, pues tal ves suene fácil pero muchos de los mejores estudiantes de la academia caen al reto cada año, dándole a este reto la fama de ser demasiado dificil.

En fila tenían a victoria, una pantera ruda y estricta, una gran luchadora de cerca, muy ágil y astuta hacia sus oponentes. Luego está humba una gazela , una robusta guerrera, suele usar armamento que se pueda arrojar como shurikens o dagas. Y finalmente esta Mat, un lobo ciberiano serio y considerado el mejor de la academia hasta el momento, nunca se a reido siempre tiene una actitud fria sabiendo que su raza y las de los lobos normales han resibido una mala fama debido a los sucesos de gonmen .

Bueno ahora te toca victoria - anuncio el maestro toro algo impresianado al ver que hasta ahora nadie a pasado el reto.

Victoria dio un paso hacia delante , respiro profundo - OK aqui va nada- y entro al reto.

Empezó bien , esquivando los palos rotatorios con una facilidad, teniendo en cuenta de las trampas que hay en el suelo. Al pasar los palos llego el area de las flechas, se preparo y empezó al correr , bloqueando las flechas que se aproximaban con sus manos y esquivando las que venían de costado pero no estuvo alerta a que venia un saco de piedras hacia su espalda y lamentablemente la golpeo , lanzandola unos pies hasta chocar contra unos de las paredes.

Los espectadores se taparon la cara al ver eso, y el toro se quedo más sorprendido que orina y llamo- bueno, has fallado la prueba, que venga el siguiente candidato.

La Gazela se aproximó a la entrada y vio a victoria salir con una cara deprimida. – oye, hiciste bien, no tienes que estar deprimida- le dijo, residiendo una leve sonrisa de la pantera. Y entro al reto.

A diferencia de victoria , humba estuvo atenta al error de ella y tuvo cuidado con el saco de piedras, logrando esquivarlo y llegar a la siguiente etapa que era los bambú a siegas, que está etapa te intentan paralizar con redes que salen de todos lados y no puedes ver de donde vienen, solo a esquivar.

Y Humba esquivo par de redes que venían de lugares estrategicos, algunos venían del techo en si y ella tuvo que romper uno de los bambúes y utilizarlo como defensa… pero lamentablemente había una trampa escondida en el suelo que la lanzó en los aires y una de las redes la atrapo.

Los espectadores se quedaron callados, y el Toro no podía creer que solo faltaba un solo candidato …. Y si nadie pasaba , quien iria al palacio de jade?. El maestro tuvo un mensaje de en consejo de maestros , contándole los echos que ocurrieron en gongmen y como el guerrero dragón lo detuvo de forma inigualable , pero también el mensaje le pedia que necesitaban uno de sus estudiantes para que fuera al palacio de jade a defender a china junto a los 5 y el guerrero dragón , por que ellos piensan que necesitan alguien más que los ayude, y el maestro toro tuvo que adelantar el día del reto para sacar a su mejor estudiante, y hasta ahora no a tenido suerte.

Bueno , ahora te toca a nuestro último candidato- anuncio el maestro y Mat entro al reto.

Mat empezó en los palos giratorios, y el solo los esquivaba como si fuera algo sensillo, solo se bajaba o y alzaba sus pies cuando pasaban los palos, siempre con su expresión seria, y cuando estuvo a punto de pasar a la seccion de las flechas, un palo escondido estuvo a punto de darle y este se giro agarro el palo, y como si nada lo hizo pedasos con su mano. Dejando a algunos boquiabiertos. Al llegar a area de flechas, este solo esquivaba y esquivaba… nada de otro mundo pero una de las flechas le raspo el hombro…. Molestando lo un poco . .. y a base de esto atrapaba las flechas que venían hasta el y las lanzaba en donde mismo vinieron, dañando las maquinas de lanzaban las flechas. Luego llegó al área de los bambú y rompió uno de los bambu igual que victoria, y lo uso para defensa, girando lo y golpeado las redes que venían hacia el…. Y de momento se paro, miro al suelo y con una fuerza descomunal piso aquella trampa del suelo, haciéndola pedazos, y siguió su camino para toparse con la bandera la cual tomo y la devolvió al inicio. Recibiendo un aplauso de los espectadores y del maestro.

Muy bien Mat, has demostrado tu capacidad para ser uno de los furiosos- Dijo el maestro mientras se acercaba a el. Mat solo se quedo callado .

Ya mañana temprano partiras en rumbo hacia el palacio , no me desepciones- le advirtio.

No te preocupes maestro, no lo desepcionare- Mat hizo una reverencia .

Y una cosa más Mat- El maestro le puso una mano en el hombro de Mat- intenta no enojar te mucho… porque ya sabes lo que pasa … aun necesitas controlar eso , entediste? – Mat solo asintió

Ok, bueno Señoras y señores , aquí tenemos nuestro nuevo Furioso!- Anuncio en voz alta el maestro y alzo la mano de Mat (como hacen en el boxeo) y todos empezaron a aplaudir…

Esto se pondrá interesante- pensó Mat mientras miraba a todos quienes aplaudían y otros que lo felicitaban.

 **Aquí el prologo… que piensan de el inicio de esta historia? , dejen sus reviews para saber :v se que es corto pero no siempre será haci.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo:2 un día normal?

Pasaron dos días desde que escojieron al sexto furioso en leeda y Mat ya estaba de camino hacia el valle de paz, antes de que partiera le ofrecieron escolta pero este se le negó por que dijo que puede defenderse por si solo. Andaba por un bosque denso de bambus, a un paso bastante rápido ya que quería recorrer el mayor camino posible en 1 dia, de momento escucho unas voces entre los bambus haciendo que se detuviera al escuchar más alerta, no se entendía mucho pero captó a alguien decir..

-oigan, es todo lo que tengo déjenme en paz- dijo la voz, ya May sabia de que se trataba todo esto.

Ladrones-susurro el lobo y se dirigió en dirección de la voz a toda velocidad..

Al llegar , se encontró con 3 cocodrilos, dos sin arma y uno con espada mostrando que era el líder del combo, estaban asaltando a una cabra algo anciana que s veía que estaba totalmente acorralada e indefensa. No espero más y se acercó hacia ellos.

Oye par de idiotas!- les dijo Mat mientras se arrecostaba de un bambu, llamando la atención de todos los cocodrilos. – por que no se meten con alguien de su tamaño eh? – se burló

Y quien te crees que eres perrito?, y que ustedes esperan par de mocosos, a por el!- los 2 cocodrilos se acercaron hacia Mat y este seguía arrecostado del bambu.

-cuando quieran , los espero- Se volvió a burlar, ya artando a los cocodrilos . 1 se lanzó a atacar..

El cocodrilo le lanzó un golpe hacia la cara , pero Mat ya predijo que esto híba a pasar, se a cacho y el cocodrilo golpeo el bambú en ves de a el, luego mat le dio una patada lateral a la espalda del cocodrilo para derribar lo al suelo , pero el cocodrilo se recuperó rápido y hizo un deslize rotatorio con su cola , logrando que le pisará la cola, la tomará y lo arrojará un par de metros entre los bambus.

Bueno quien sigue?- pregunto algo aburrido el lobo y vio que el segundo cocodrilo estaba acercando hacia el.

Este cocodrilo empezó lanzando par de golpes hacia el pecho y costados del lobo , claramente siendo esquivados por el, y luego de tantos golpes fallidos, desidio lanzar una patada hacia su costilla, Mat vio esto y con su brazo bloqueo la patada , y ya por la gravedad el cocodrilo bajo y este le hizo un gancho en su quijada , derribando lo de inmediato. El líder ya estaba furioso y le tocó atacar ,

Y empezó a atacar muy agresivamente , lanzando cortes con su espada , los que Mat esquivaba a pelo de cortarlo , viendo que no híba a lograr nada , lanzó un último corte con espada para distraer a Mat y uso su cola para derribarlo,Sonriendo por que le funciono su estrategia. Mat hizo una voltereta hacia atrás , aterrizando de pie.

Hehehe parece que no eres tan bueno que digamos- dijo el cocodrilo , pero Mat solo lo miro fijamente, poniéndolo algo incomodo. Luego de un rato lo dejo a un lado y lanzó otro corte destinado hacia los pies pero de la nada Mat agarro su mano con la espada lo alzó hasta su nivel de la cara.

Pero que!- ni se lo creia, y por un momento juraria que vio un destello en los ojos de aquel lobo.

Pero Mat solo gruñio con fuerza y apreto la mano del cocodrilo con una fuerza descomunal , haciendo que soltará su espada y junto sus dedos y le dio en un punto nervioso, dejando el cocodrilo paralizado…

-novatos- dijo Mat mientras se dirija hacia la cabra que estaba más que sorprendida por lo presenció . Mat se le acercó y le ayudó a recojo sus pertenencias.

Bueno señora , ya no tiene que preocuparse por estos charlatanes, ya esta a salvo- le informo el lobo. La cabra solo le sonrio. – bueno y necesita que la escolte señora ?

La cabra lo pensó por un momento y asintio, Mat sonrio y empezó a escoltar la hacia su destino , el valle podría esperar , no?..

Unos minutos antes en el valle de paz.

Ya había llegado la paz de vuelta al valle desde que pasaron los eventos de gongmen , shifu les había dado 1 semana libre para que se recuperarán los héroes de china , mantis decidió irse al valle a por unas galletas con mono, víbora detrás de ellos pero a por unos lazos haber cual le quedaría bien, grulla decidió seguir sus escrituras , tigresa se fue a meditar en el durazno . Y po….. bueno el aprovecho que nadie estaba en el palacio o eso pensaba el y fue a la cocina a tomar un par de galletas de mono .

El Jaron de galletas estaba bien escondido pero po de siro su localización la noche pasada cuando escucho a mono decirle a mantis donde estaba .

Po busco dentro del gabinete de arriba y movió una tabla que no estaba bien puesta y encontró el Jaron. Metió la mano y saco par de galletas – he he he nunca podrás esconder esto de mi mono – se río mientras se empezó a comer las galletas 3 en 3 . -rrgm – po paro de comer y miro hacia la puerta , para su suerte era el maestro shifu.

-po que estas haciendo?- pregunto sin sorprenderse , po solo se río nervioso – em es que tenia hambre y fui a la cocina, y una cosa llego a la otra hehe- dijo nervioso pero vio la expresión de shifu y añadió rapido- si, le estaba tomando un par de galletas a mono, ok me atrapo-

Po que se te a dicho sobre- fue interrumpido por un aleteo

-maestro .. shifu .. tengo un mensaje… del consejo de maestros- dijo zheng agitado. Al oír esto tomo el rollo y se fue al pasillo de los héroes, claro.. con un panda y un jaro se galletas detrás de el..

Al llegar al pasillo, shifu abrió el rollo y empezó a leerlo..

 **Saludos Maestro del palacio de jade.**

 **El consejo de maestros a decidido tras los hechos ocurridos hace días en gongmen , que la academia lee da tendrá el honor de escojer a uno de sus estudiantes para que sea parte de los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón , y se cambiará el nombre a los 6 furiosos … ya lo más probable es que el estudiante ya este de camino cuando llegue este mensaje y una cosa mas, quiero darles las gracias al guerrero dragón por su valentía al salvar a china de ese pavo real, eso fue como el dice "asombroso"…**

Y que dice shifu?- pregunto el panda con la boca media llena.

-Bueno dice que * **craghk*** \- lo interrumpió el ruido de po mordiendo una galleta, al ver que shifu se le quedo mirando , este dejo de comer. Shifu dejo eso a un lado – bueno como te * **crgaohm** * ….- te decía que *** arhmmm*** shifu no podía más y le quito el jaron a po , con el quejandose. Shifu respiro ondo y continuo. – que el consejo añadió un 6xto furiosos al palacio po, y que la academia lee da tendrá o tuvo ya el honor de escojer a ese nuevo o nueva integrante – po abrió los ojos como platos y grito- barbaro!

Y quien será shifu ? – pregunto mientras buscaba con sus ojos el jaron que le arrebato shifu.

No tengo ni idea po , pero hay que avisarles a los otr..- dejo de hablar al ver que po intentaba recuperar el jaron, shifu le dio un manoplaso en su mano haciendo que po se quejara otra ves y llamo a zheng.

-si maestro shifu?- llego casi instantáneamente.

-suena el gong , que necesito hablar con todos en este momento- zheng asintio y fue a sonar el gong.

*unos 10 minutos despues*

Todos se reunieron en el pasillo de los héroes junto a la fuente donde se encontraba el dragón del rollo.

Que paso maestro, hay algún ataque, algo muy importante que halla pasado?- tigresa fue la primera en cuestionar la repentina llamada. Shifu negó con la cabeza. – afortunadamente no hay ningún ataque , pero les tengo que informar algo muy importante.- pauso por un momento y miro hacia po para asegurarse de que no tenía esas molestas galletas. Ya revisado suspiro y continuo.- el consejo de maestros me mandaron un mensaje indicandome que habrá un sexto furioso. – al oír esto todos se sorprendieron menos po ya que se le había avisado previamente, el solo se emocionó

-eso será barbaro!-repitió ,-pero tendré que hacer otra figura de accion- murmuró seguido.

Pero maestro , no que son solo 5 furiosos ? , haci siempre a sido por generaciones, por que el cambio tan repentino.- cuestionó víbora con tigresa apoyándole.

Si pero, después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en gongmen a echo que tomen esta decicion..-suspiro el panda rojo. – esto fue todo los que le quería decir, ya se pueden retirar- añadio.

Todos hicieron una reverencia y partieron a sus objetivos pero uno fue detenido por el bastón de shifu, y ese era po .- tu no po, tengo que enseñarte algo. Sigueme- salieron hacia las afueras del palacio , cerca del jardín donde hace más de un mes estaban construyendo una estatua de el gran maestro oogway en honor a el, y ya estaba completado.

Al llegar hay los dos se encontraban junto a la estatua.

Que me quería enseñar maestro?- pregunto po algo curioso

Esto- puso sus manos una ensima de la otra e hizo un movimiento giratorio y extendió su mano , en segundos su mano empezó a brillar un color dorado y la flor marchitada empezó a reflorecer a toda velocidad. Al terminar cambio su mirada al panda que ya se arrojo al suelo a ver la flor.

-wow! Como hizo eso!- pregunto super impresionado.

Eso es chi- le contesto shifu con una sonrisa.. confundiendo al panda.

-chi?, que es chi?- le volvió a preguntar sin sacarle los ojos a aquella flor, tratando de averiguar cómo hizo eso.

Chi es la energía que corre por todo ser vivo, este es tu siguiente face de tu entrenamiento, oogway pudo dominarlo estando 30 años en una cueva preguntándose lo mismo…. Quien soy?, quien soy?, bueno yo no estaría ni 5 minutos sin ser interr- fue interrumpido por po

Y si usted me enseña podre hacer cosas barbaras como esa!?- pregunto emocionado el panda, shifu le puso una mano en su nariz. Y le negó – no , si tu me enseñas yo podre hacer cosas barbaras como esa- le repitió lo mismo.

Urgh shifu a quien engaño, como te enseñare algo que ni se hacer!?- añadió frustrado – ni se como me convertirá en usted- suspiro.

No no, no te estoy tratando de convertir en mi, solo te trato de convertir en ti- tomo la flor y se la dio, dejándolo aun más confundido, y empezó a marcharse .

Tratando de convertirme en mi, espera eso no hace sentido… OYE UN POCO MÁS CONFUSO Y SERÁS EL PRÓXIMO OOGWAY!- le dijo a toda voz , se volteo y recordó que estaba junto a la estatua de oogway.- oh perdona , vuelva a su eterna paz- hizo una reverencia y suspiro .

Que día el de hoy … creo que iré a meditar en el durazno, de verdad que esto me tiene muy confundido..- penso.

 **Hasta aquí el cap de hoy, si me tarde mucho , es que el tiempo que tengo disponible me complica mucho pero intento escribir cuando tengo un tiempo libre , perdonen mi lentitud espero que les valla gustando y cuidensen :) hasta el próximo cap**


End file.
